


Arthur's Fairy Tale Nightmare

by HPFangirl71



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Parents & Children, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin go trick or treating with hilarious results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Fairy Tale Nightmare

**Arthur’s Fairy Tale Nightmare by HPFangirl71**

“Trick-or-treating’s canceled because I’m not going out dressed like this!” Arthur groused loudly.

Merlin couldn’t help but wolf whistle at his husband, the skimpy Cinderella costume he was wearing a definite treat to the eyes.

“Well you’ve only got yourself to blame. I mean what were you thinking letting Tristan choose our costumes?”

“I was expecting him to choose ghosts, witches, or vampires, not bloody Cinderella and her fairy godmother.” Arthur groaned, perusing the sparkling wings on Merlin’s own scant costume.

A childish shout of “I’m ready,” announced the arrival of their adorable Prince Charming, disrupting Arthur’s impromptu pity party.

“Well, go ahead then, tell him. Tell him we’re not going trick-or-treating.” Merlin whispered loudly into his husband’s ear.

Arthur saw Tristan’s sad look at his father’s words. Quickly he pulled the boy into his arms, careful not to knock the crown from his head.

“What your father means is that we’re not going trick-or-treating around here. See, daddy’s found a new neighborhood for us to trick-or-treat in, a nice neighborhood where no one knows us.” he said with a forced smile, while shooting daggers at Merlin who was now laughing at his determined husband, now cowing to a five-year-old.


End file.
